


#become

by kissed



Category: Akanishi Jin - Fandom, KAT-TUN - Fandom, Kamenashi Kazuya - Fandom
Genre: Akakame - Freeform, Akame - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, drabble table, the_babysky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissed/pseuds/kissed





	#become

**#3** / _become_  
akame

 

When Jin leaves the premises of his apartment with his luggage in tow, black beanie covering most of his head and sunglasses perched on bridge of his tall nose he thinks he's entering another chapter of his life but this time he doesn't plan on revisiting this previous one ever again.

His jacket hides the dark bruises and light battle scars from last night, his eyes are bloodshot because instead of sleeping he was busy picking up and sweeping broken glass from his floor. This was the fight of their life and maybe it will be the last, Jin is unsure.

_I could be whatever you want me to be_ , he said to him last night while his eyes are unfocused, lips quivering like it's -10 inside Jin's apartment. Jin remembers the talk going around, remembers the pictures that were sent to his mail that was blurred but there's no denying that it was him.

It suddenly makes Jin colder, so he doesn't talk and before he knows it Kamenashi is throwing things around his home, raging and not caring about what other people thought.

Jin arrives at the airport and is fingering his phone inside his pocket, contemplating if he should return the calls Kame had left him.

He takes it out and takes one last look at it and slips the device in the nearest trash bin and flies away.


End file.
